Avatar Concert
by Aangel23
Summary: WOO! Avatar/Jonas Brothers concert! A little bit Kataang. I know it doesn't say anything about Kataang, but we all know when Aang is singing this he's thinking about Katara.Keywords: Avatar Jonas Brothers Concert Aang Zuko Sokka
1. Burnin' Up

**This kind of continues after the BendingMaster25's Avatar: BB Good. BendingMaster25, if you want me to stop, message me, and I will immediately, because I respect you very much. ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER AND I NEVER WILL. SO **_**PLEASE**_** DON'T SUE ME! I'M ONLY 12!**

"There you guys are," he breathed in," the crowd is demanding an encore!"

Aang looks at me with his big, gray puppy dog eyes, "Can we?" he smiles.

I laugh," Sure." I follow him into the ball room and he runs up on stage.

(Zuko)

I'm hot

You're cold

You go around

Like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You've got me on my toes

(Aang)

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, who turned temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up, for you baby

C'mon girl

(Zuko)

I fell

(Aang)

I fell

(Zuko)

So fast

(Aang)

So fast

(Zuko)

Can't hold myself… Back

High heels

(Aang)

High heels

(Zuko)

Red dress

(Aang)

Red dress!

(Zuko)

All by yourself

Gotta catch my breath!

(Aang)

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up, for you baby

Walk in the room

All I can see is you

Oh!

You're starin' me down

I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up, for you baby

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up, for you baby

The Boulder suddenly runs up on stage.

(The Boulder)

We're burnin' up in the place tonight

Gonna sing it loud

(Aang, Zuko, and Sokka)

Gonna feel it right

(Boulder)

Get up and dance don't try and fight it

Boulder's for real

(Aang, Zuko, and Sokka)

And that's no lie

(Boulder)

Stop, drop, and roll

(Aang, Zuko, and Sokka)

And touch the floor

(All)

Keeps on burnin' up

(Boulder)

More and more

I got AB with me

(All)

Layin' it down

(Boulder)

Now come on boys, let bring the chorus around

(Aang)

I'm sinkin' into the lava

(Boulder)

Burnin' up, burnin' up

(Aang)

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

(Boulder)

Yeah

(Aang)

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

(Boulder)

Yeah, come on Aang

(Aang)

'Cause I'm burnin' up,

Burnin' up for you baby

Burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

By, now all the fangirls in were acting like crazy maniacs. One with light brown hair, was screaming,

"I love you Team Avatar boys!" And then she started foaming at the mouth, just like the foaming mouth guy a couple of feet away from her. I backed away slowly. I then turned my attention back to Aang, who was kneeling on the stage, touching all the fangirls hands that were reaching out. I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This kind of continues after the BendingMaster25's Avatar: BB Good. BendingMaster25, if you want me to stop, message me, and I will immediately, because I respect you very much. ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER AND I NEVER WILL. SO **_**PLEASE**_** DON'T SUE ME! I'M ONLY 12!**

"There you guys are," he breathed in," the crowd is demanding an encore!"

Aang looks at me with his big, gray puppy dog eyes, "Can we?" he smiles.

I laugh," Sure." I follow him into the ball room and he runs up on stage.

(Zuko)

I'm hot

You're cold

You go around

Like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You've got me on my toes

(Aang)

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, who turned temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up, for you baby

C'mon girl

(Zuko)

I fell

(Aang)

I fell

(Zuko)

So fast

(Aang)

So fast

(Zuko)

Can't hold myself… Back

High heels

(Aang)

High heels

(Zuko)

Red dress

(Aang)

Red dress!

(Zuko)

All by yourself

Gotta catch my breath!

(Aang)

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up, for you baby

Walk in the room

All I can see is you

Oh!

You're starin' me down

I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up, for you baby

I'm slippin' into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up, for you baby

The Boulder suddenly runs up on stage.

(The Boulder)

We're burnin' up in the place tonight

Gonna sing it loud

(Aang, Zuko, and Sokka)

Gonna feel it right

(Boulder)

Get up and dance don't try and fight it

Boulder's for real

(Aang, Zuko, and Sokka)

And that's no lie

(Boulder)

Stop, drop, and roll

(Aang, Zuko, and Sokka)

And touch the floor

(All)

Keeps on burnin' up

(Boulder)

More and more

I got AB with me

(All)

Layin' it down

(Boulder)

Now come on boys, let bring the chorus around

(Aang)

I'm sinkin' into the lava

(Boulder)

Burnin' up, burnin' up

(Aang)

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

(Boulder)

Yeah

(Aang)

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

(Boulder)

Yeah, come on Aang

(Aang)

'Cause I'm burnin' up,

Burnin' up for you baby

Burnin' up

Burnin' up for you baby

By, now all the fangirls in were acting like crazy maniacs. One with light brown hair, was screaming,

"I love you Team Avatar boys!" And then she started foaming at the mouth, just like the foaming mouth guy a couple of feet away from her. I backed away slowly. I then turned my attention back to Aang, who was kneeling on the stage, touching all the fangirls hands that were reaching out. I laughed.


End file.
